


First Date

by wilbur_is_brain



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Byle, Drabble, First Date, Fluff, KylexBow, Kyow, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbur_is_brain/pseuds/wilbur_is_brain
Summary: Just a small drabble for international kissing day
Relationships: Bow/Kyle (She-Ra)
Kudos: 23





	First Date

Sitting together in the movies was probably the closest romantic thing Bow could think of, one day he had met a very cute blonde boy named Kyle who agreed to going out with him however the dark skinned male didn’t know jackshit about romance so he had to think at the top of his head whatever he could.

So, when they were both watching the movie together Bow stared down at Kyle's hand slowly but surely poking Kyle’s hand lightly with his pinkie by accident, face flushed red.

Kyle noticed immediately, smiling a bit and started to blush also intertwining his pinkie with Bow’s. “This..this is fine right?” Kyle whispered to him as Bow simply nodded looking at Kyle holding his hand and setting his hand on his shoulder gently.

Leaning in, He pressed his lips against his, Bow shutting his eyes lightly. It was soft and yet somewhat passionate both males pulled away Kyle leaning on Bow and continued to watch the movie still holding his hand.

“I love you.” Kyle muttered to bow

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is really bad im sorry


End file.
